


[podfic] Would You Like To Buy An O?

by erica_schall



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Cunnilingus, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Audio recording of FloraOne's fic: Would You Like To Buy An O? (chapter 2 of Lemon Tree)Grossly abbreviated summary: The Closing Of the Orgasm-Gap!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Would You Like To Buy An O?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lemon Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915922) by [FloraOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/pseuds/FloraOne). 



  


cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

download from Mediafire: [mp3 (71 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kkgm6je2kls5an7/Would_You_Like_To_Buy_An_O.mp3/file) or [m4b (66 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hid9g7ef6swmgd8/Would_You_Like_To_Buy_An_O.m4b/file)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/q6edd4grrrbxz5a6e0z3qyxxaj53gbtm)


End file.
